The Twins in The world of Avatar
by SakaraMousyxXx
Summary: T for languageTwo twins, Minnie Mae and Coral, are sucked into the Avatar world, Literaly. They are separated two to sides, Water and Fire. Will their sisterhood break away? Find out! On The Twins in The world of Avatar
1. The Twins in the Avatar World

LikeI said in The Fight and The Avatar, I was making a story that Two twins (Me and my friend) Go into the avatar world. One fire bender one water, Well I don't want to give alot away.  
Bios:  
Name: Minnie Mae  
Birth: July 26th 1990  
Horoscope: Leo; Which means I am talkative and very positive.  
Eye color: Green with a red spark to it. When mad it's the same color but it's the opposite my eye is red with green spark to it. Yes in real life that is how it is I need to find a picture... Oh well continueing. .  
Hair/Hair Color: Long, Wavy, and is Red with an orange and black high lights.  
Clothes in Avatar world: A tee shirt that is black and black fishnet going down to my wrist then half gloves covering my ankles and leaving my fingers air. Then the shirt goes to the waste where there is a belt that is tan and a black pouch, (I start out as a theif), and then I have skirt and a flap covering the front and back all the way down to my ankles. (The skirt stops mid thigh) My shoes are slippers that are black and red, woven. Now my hair has braids like katara and goes all the way to my waiste and my hair is tied into one low ponytail. (Looks very cute it you picture it correct) My skin is like lightly tanned.  
Bending: Fire.

Name: Coral  
Birth: July 26th 1990  
Horoscope: Leo; but acts like a aires Which is daring and kind.  
Eye color: Indigo  
Hair/Hair Color: Short, curled to the ears and is blonde.With a blue streak on her bangs  
Clothes in Avatar world: Alot like mine but is blue and white. She starts out as a healer.  
Bending: Water

Now that is finished finally! x) Ok let's continue.

* * *

Minnie worked on her computer trying to make this new rage mix, for her Starwars fans. Yes I am a starwards fan! )  
Minnie was just about finished when this popup came up and said push here. 

"What the?" Minnie said looking at the pop up strange.

She dragged the mouse and clicked the X button but it only kept coming back. Minnie growled and kept clicking the X as it kept poping back up. As it kept coming back up another one came up saying "Your wish is my command." Minnie stared at it strange. She tried to remember what she was thinking during that time of the Pop Up attack.

_First of all I wish I had Fire bending so I can barbecue this Pop up, yet again that reminds me of The avatar now I wish I was in that too... maybe my sister can come we would have a blast -She kept going on.- _

Suddenly the pop up came up again saying "Press here." This time Minnie spent no time on waiting and just clicked the darn Press Here button. Then it came up saying "No silly, your thumb."

"Huh?" Minnie said and looked around and pressed her thumb there then a golden ring formed around it.

"What the?" Minnie said and whisperd some profanity here.. Some words there.

"Hey minnie! Time to go?" Coral said and saw that Minnie was having trouble getting her Arm out of the computer.

"Minnie? How the hell did this happen?" Coral said and went to tug on Minnie.

"I don't know!" She grunted. "Just get me out!"

Coral tugged and pulled harder but suddenly Minnie's whole arm was in. Minnie's eyes widend and then suddenly a vacuum suction took onto Coral and her whole arm.

"Nice going blonde, now how do we get out!" Minnie said and then Coral glared and stomped on Minnie's foot.

"Shut up!" Coral said.

And then they heard a rumble from the computer and the screen started to glow as the suction grew stronger. Minnie and Coral screamed when their whole bodies were sucked in. They were flying in the air, both knocked out and a light surrounding them when their normal Pj's turned into the description I said up there- Pointing. - They fell from the sky, in Avatar Land (OoOh That sounds so gay.--')  
From how fast they were going Minnie took onto a red aura and Minnie a blue, because of their outfits.

Minnie smiled and thought of her parents and how they loved her, how they always yelled at her for nothing, but Minnie loved that. She then opend her eyes.

Coral smile and thought of her dog, yes dog, how fluffy she was then BOOM.  
They both fell right dab in the middle of a forest. Let's just say Coral wasn't smiling anymore >

"Ow!" The twins said in union.

They looked around and saw trees.

"Coral, I don't think were in L.A anymore." Minnie said and sat on her legs and felt soft, fabric on her chest and her stomach.

"I never.. Wow.. I think were in the-"

"Avatar world." Coral finished Minnie's sentence and looked around in Awe.

"If this is the Avatar world, should we be in Nations?" Minnie asked.

Coral looked around and saw that she was wearing something like the water and Minnie something like fire.

"Well to my guess, I am a water bender, and you. A fire bender." Coral said and Minnie blushed in emberrasement.

"I always wanted water.." Minnie whisperd and Coral not hearing.

"Well let's look around, if we didn't land on someones ship or Appa, let's just go to the merchant buy some survival food/clothing and head on our own way." Coral said showing her brave side. Minnie never had a brave side, but she was the confident one.

"Ok...but we don't have money, all we have are Dollars." Minnie said and took out her 20 dollar bill in her pouch.

While she took that out her cell phone dropped out. Both of their eyes widend and Minnie grinned slyly.

"I think we can trick them." Minnie said and Coral shocked.

"I refuse." Coral said and her cellphone started to ring.

Minnie held the phone to her ear and said "Pick up the phone oh great worthy one of communication long distance."

Coral glared and said "Fine but only for survival I am not turning into a cannibal."

Minnie laughed and got up and walked out of the forest.  
(This story is going to be long. Sorry --')

At the Market.

They were walking around and the people giving minnie weird glances.

"They must think you really are a Fire Bender." Coral said and walked to a stand full of citrus fruit.

"Yes, but I am nice. Anyways I don't even know how to Fire Bend if I am a fire bender." Minnie said picking up one of the Apple's and biting into it.

"Pary for that." The merchant said.

Minnie looked at him weird and then to Coral who shruged her shoulders.

"Traitor." Minnie said to Coral who was now walking away.

"Pay now." The merchant said getting very angry.

"How about... no." Minnie said and walked off.

Just then a rock came and was thrown to her head. She turned around so sudden fire trailed from her flaps.

Just then the Fire nation was in the village.

Iroh was walking besides his Nephew as he spotted a girl, in a fire nation like uniform and another girl in a water nation uniform talking to each other at this stand.

"Nephew look." Iroh said to his nephew.

The nephew did as the old man said and looked towards a girl. Who just got hit in the head with a rock. She turned around so sudden fire trailed from her flaps. They just watched.

"Do that again, I dare you." Minnie said and then another rock was thrown, Earth bending, and she ducked and rocketed in the air and landed on the stand crashing it in.  
Just as the Merchant was getting up Minnie covered the Merchant with the tent.

"Ta ta!" Minnie said and flipped back grabing Coral and running.

"Wow..." Iroh said and the Nephew glared.

"Who is she." The nephew spoke and Iroh shruged going off to buy tea.

The nephew sighed and said to him self "I have to do everything around here."

He turned to his soldiers and orderd "Who ever brings the girl back will be awarded."

The soldiers all sprinted towards the going to be newly captive.

"Minnie!" Coral yelled dropping her citrus fruits.

"Coral!" She mimicked while laughing. "That was so much fun!"

Coral snorted and looked back and gasped. Minnie noticed and said "What?"

Coral stopped making Minni fly fowards into the dirt. "You--" Minnie was cut off as she saw Fire Nation soldiers running straight towards the twins.

"Oh My lord RUN CORAL!" Minnie said getting up and Coral running with Minnie after but she tripped again. "Gr!"

Coral didn't hear any foot steps behind her so she turned and looked franticly for a place of water.

_If she can fire bend all ready I will be able to Water bend!  
_Coral thought and saw Minnie squirm.

"Damn my ankle!" Minnie winced and saw that she had sprained it.

The fire nation stopped and towered above Minnie.

"Heh Heh, Hi guys." She said charmingly and tired.

The Fire nation soldiers just grabbed her wrists and Minnie struggled. "Ugh let me go!"

"Hey boys lookie here!" Coral said and the fire nation obeyed and saw a large amount of water shooting after them.

They were drenched and Coral laughed and kept it going till' Minni crawled to her.

"Come on!" Coral said about to run but Minnie grabbed Coral's ankle and she almost tripped.

"My ankle it's sprained." Minni said ina sister needs help here! kind of way.

Coral looked like she was going to cry, she just didn't drench the fire nation soldiers for them to get caught! So she bent over and grabbed Minnie's ankle. Minnie winced and a light was shown. Minnie gasped.

"You there." A voice said from behind Minnie.

While Minnie and Coral looked up at the figure Coral was pryed off of Minnie and Minnie looked back at coral and back at the Figure.

"What is your name?" The voice said and just stood there.

Minnie without getting up said "Put my sister down." She was seriouse.

"I will do s-- Sister?" The voice trailed off to Sister.

"Yes sister, Now put her down or I will barbecue you prince Zuko." Minnie said, knowing her risks, Her crush on a fire nation banished prince. Or her sister. Well family first.. Right?...right?

"Heh I would like to see you try." Zuko said almost laughing.

"I don't find it funny that you will get another Scar like that one around your eye." Minnie said.

"Is that a threat?" Zuko said still almost laughing.

Minnie chuckled "I don't threat I promise."

"You go girl!" Coral said smiling and then rememberd her ankle. "OK What the hell do you think you are doing you can't even get up!" Coral was shocked and Minnie sighed.

"Give it away why don't you?" Minnie said and Coral sighed in stupidity.

"You can't get up. Heh then you are weak." Zuko said.

"Hey I can get up." Minnie said in confidence and placed her hands infront of her and pushed her upper body up and hopped on her left foot not letting her right foot touch the ground.

"Oh lookie I can stand up!" Minnie said shocked and Coral was going to clap her hands but, she had some trouble.

Just then Minned wobbled and looked like she was going to fall on Zuko but she pulled her self back and fell on the Soldiers holding Coral.

"Run my bitch run!" Minnie said to Coral.

"I wont leave you!" Coral said and grabbed Minnie's shoulders and started to pick her up.

Zuko laughed at their strugglement.

Minnie snarled and smacked Corals hands and pushed her. "LEave Run! Do something I will come back ok?"

Coral couldn't beleive what she was doing but she sprinted away from the fire nation searching for help, from The Avatar if she could find him.

"Now that your mine, you will-" Zuko was cut off by a ringing tone of Starwars imperial march, in the pouch around Minnie's belt.

"What is that?" He questioned and reached to grab it.

Minnie smacked his hand. "My cell phone, no touchy." Minnie said and Zuko grabbed it anyway looking at it.

Minnie cracked up. She purposely sent a text message saying

'Zuko u mentaly chalengd syco.'

Zuko threw the cellphone into the woods. Minnie gasped and if her ankle was sprained she would of pounced onto Zuko and scratch him up like a cat. Minnie hissed.

"You foul creature!" Minnie said pretending to weep just then she went to get up but a crack was heard from her ankle and now the pain began.

Minnie screamed in agony. Zuko looked at her strange. Zuko turned around to see Iroh. "I found tea." Iroh said grinning then looked past Zuko and saw minnie. Crying.

"What did you do, Zuko." Iroh said walking past him and bending down to help Minnie.

"I did nothing it was her, get her to an infirmory, Uncle." Zuko said taking time to say 'Take her to an infirmory, he really didn't care for Minnie, or her sister.

Preview of next chapter!

Coral ran, and ran and ran. Nothing else but to run. Guess what next? She kept running. )

"Must. Find.--" She said between pants and then collapsed. "Ugh to tired." She said.

"Are you ok?" A voice said and she whipped around and saw a bald little boy and two water benders.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! Am I glad I found you!" Coral said smiling.

* * *

Sorry it was so long. I think I will make all my chapters like this. The reason why I was making it so long was because it was getting good. ) So if you review I will continue, but I will make chapter 2 anyways because I personaly like this story. Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE -Puppy dog eyes.- Pweety pwease wit a chwerry on top. 


	2. Affections across time

Like I said I was going to make numba' 2 my treat, Just review and I will continue )

* * *

Coral ran, and ran and ran. Nothing else but to run. Guess what next? She kept running. )

"Must. Find.--" She said between pants and then collapsed. "Ugh to tired." She said.

"Are you ok?" A voice said and she whipped around and saw a bald little boy and two water benders.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! Am I glad I found you!" Coral said smiling.

The gang looked at her weirdly.

"Umm how do you know us?" Aang said. Helping Coral up.

"I don't mind if she knows us!" Sokka said then getting wacked up Katara and momo."What?"

"Long story I need your help really bad!" Coral said almost shaking Aang violently since she was holding onto his shoulders.

Aang smiled and said "What kind of help?"

Coral took a deep breath and said "My sister! She was kidnapped by the fire nation!"

Aang and the gang gasped except for Sokka who was still getting beaten up by momo.

"The fire nation.. I don't know." Katara said looking at Aang who was staring at Katara with the puppy eyes.

"Pwease." Aang and Coral said in union.

Sokka wacked Momo away from him and looked out onto the dock. "That her?"

Coral went to Sokka and saw Minni being carried on, she looked knocked out.

"MINNIE!" Coral screamed almost about to swim towards her but sokka held her back. "Damn Fire nation!"

Sokke laughed and Katara saw Coral about to cry. "Well she is a fire bender." Coral whisperd.

"Whoa what?" Katara said shocked. "Your sister is a fire bender? Then why do you need our help? That is where she belongs."

Coral just stopped, her skin turned pale and she turned fast around her eyes shining golden instead of indigo and held katara by the collar even though they were the same size.

"The reason I need your help is that, THAT is my sister. She is a fire bender I want her HERE NOW! So help me or NOT!" Coral yelled in Katara's face and Sokka pryed Coral off who was heavy breathing. Katara just blinked and was about to say something.

"We'll help ya!" Aang said and momo jumped onto his shoulder. "Come on Coral let's get on appa and follow them."

Coral smiled so wide her hormones are wacko --' And she followed Aang onto his flying bison followed by a blushing sokka and a pissed Katara.

_Maybe I should say sorry, but she did deserve it..  
_Coral thought looking off the side of the saddle. She turned and saw Katara all silent. Sokka sleeping and Aang trying his best to follow without being seen. Coral crawled and sat side by side from Katara.

"Sorry." Coral said and Katara smiled and looked at Coral. "No I am sorry." she said.

"No I am."

"No.. I am!"

They went into a fight of who should say sorry and they both ended up laughing. "I guess we both are." Coral said and Katara nodded "I guess so."

"But please answer this." Katara said and frowned.

Coral nodded and said "Yea anything."

"Does your sister have a relation ship with the fire nation?" Katara asked. Coral didn't know how to answer

With Minnie Mae

Minnie faked to pass out when the doctor turned her ankle and it cracked, only so she can be carried on the ship. She wanted to go but she didn't want to. She wanted to see what Zuko was like, and if her sister actually would come and save her. Now she was depressed. She already missed her sister, She couldn't bare to be without her. What do you expect from twins side by side from birth, to death, but. She wouldn't know what Zuko was going to do...

"Please put me down." Minnie said not opening her eyes. The soldier did so since she was already in her cell/ room.

She frowned and the Soldier left. She fell to the ground eyes threatning to flood the ship with tears.

"Did she find them... did she...?" Minnie said now curling in the corner with her chin placed on her knees her hands wrapped around her legs to keep warm, even though she was. She just didn't feel to warm on the inside. She looked out the window. Watched Zuko command his stupid soldiers.

"I will leave." Minnie said, "Even if I have to leave the one I truely love."

Minnie couldn't beleive what she said. "I mean the one.. from the show! Yea, that one! From the show... the..show.." She blushed. "I don't love him. I don't even like him.. I guess."

"Aww to hell with it." Minnie said now getting up. Angry. She saw Zuko leave his soldiers. "I must get out of here. But how?" She said and turned around in the cell searching despritly for anything.

After about 30 minutes of rolling on the floor looking for things she sat up all filthy. "I wont give up though."

Just then her cell door swung open and Iroh stood there. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Minnie smiled and said "Yes... umm why are you here?" Iroh laughed.

"Your a mess, you need fresh air. Oh and how about a cup of nice hot tea?" Iroh said turning around. Minnie giggled and said "Sure."

Minnie's tone. She has wacko hormones also --' Well theres twins for ya. Even Minni was soft. But something about Iroh felt like an uncle to her. To bad that will never be. She can always pretend though. Minnie got up and limped to Iroh she then winced.

"Strange." Minnie said.

"What is strange?" Iroh said turning to faceMinnie.

Minnie grabbed her ankle. "I thought it healed." Minnie took off her shoe losing balance and fell backwards onto her bottom.

Iroh laughed and said "Here." He gave out his hand and Minnie took it laughing also. What they didn't know Zuko was at the exit way.

"Well ... I guess I can't get fresh air anyway. Cause' of my stupid ankle. But it's the thought that counts." Minnie said and placed her shoe back on.

"Oh nephew." Iroh said rubbing his stomach, kinda signaling he wanted tea now. "How long have you been there?"

Minnie was shocked to see Zuko staring at her mostly. Instead of them both. Minnie's cheeks flushed pink and she looked down lifting her ankle up and down. Zuko walked to them Iroh stepping out of the way watching Zuko.

"I thought your ankle was healed, did you lie?" Zuko said now staring down at Minnie.

Minnie was seriously freaked out. "Ok who are you and what did you do to the mean Zuko?" Minnie said and Iroh chuckled.

Minnie looked at Iroh and stuck her tounge out then looked back at Zuko. Her smile suddenly turned upside down when she saw his scar.

"I...I am sorry." Minnie said. And looked down.

"Uncle.." Zuko said side glancing at Iroh.

Iroh new, and left. "Look at me." he said demanding.

Minnie didn't follow instructions.

Back to Coral  
(Dodges Zuko fan girls throwing objects: It was getting good! Me: Sorry sorry!)  
"So how old are you, Coral?" They all introduced and Katara asked her the question.

"I am 15! And turning 16 in a week! That means next tuesday I will be 16! Same as my sister." Coral said smiling but then frowned thinking of her sister.

"Wow! That's cool." Katara said and Momo jumped onto Coral's lap. "So... have any plans who you will marry?"

Coral was shocked at Katara's question. "M-marry?"

Katara giggled "Yea! 16 is our marring age."

Coral flushed pink then deep red in emberrasement. "Well uumm. I don't have any one in mind. I mean.. oh my. That is a rush isn't it?"

Sokka was listening to Coral's conversation with his sister. He was so used to Coral. How she laughed how she smiled. And they way her face turned red, in emberrasement or blushing. It was so noticable. Just like his staring at her.

"Don't look know but mybrother is staring." Katara whisperd and Coral blinked and looked at Sokka just staring. Coral giggled and crawled over to sit by sokka. Katara giggled and crawled to Aang and started to talk.

"Umm how much did you hear?" Coral said staring exactly into sokka's eyes. Which made him and Coral blush.

"Umm.. all of it? .." Sokka said kinda depressed she had no one in mind.

Carol opend her pouch on her belt and took out one of her home made beads that spelled C.A.R.O.L surrounded by blue beads and white beads. Sokka's eyed widend when she took his hand, not to mention he blushed tomatoe red.

Back to Minnie  
( Now was dodging Sokka's fanclub objects: Come on! Me: UGH I will just stop writing now! > Fanclubs': Continue )

"I said..look at me." Zuko took his hand and lifted Minnie's chin with his thumb and index finger.

_Wow Zuko is touching me! WAIT no he is eViL not good! But..still he.Is.TOUCHING. Me! -..but I can't look at him..  
_Minni blushed and couldn't look at him so she shook her head and continued to look down. She could here him growl. And then Zuko grabbed her hands started to walk to her and she walked back, but once she placed that ankle on the ground Zuko had her pinned to the cell wall.

"..." Minnie gulped and started to heavy breathe. Zuko just stared at her eyes."Now."

Zuko started to speak but Minnie said "I am sorry because I said I was going to give you another scar but I didn't mean it I swear..I didn't...mean it." Minnie looked down again and Zuko sighed.

"Why do you keep looking down?" He said.

Minnie said "I don't know... I just don't feel like looking at you. Your eyes are hipnotising.. and when I look at them I just feel weird inside." Minnie didn't understand what she just said but once Zuko lifted her face to see her again he said.

"What do you mean by feeling weird inside."

Minnie was shocked, she just confessed she liked him! Oh lord... Oh man.

"Oh no I can't like you! You don't even know my name I can't.." Minnie though out loud. Zuko leaned closer almost nose touching. Minnie gulped.  
_Wh-what is he doing?  
_  
Back to Carol  
(Yay no objects thrown! ) -Then a domino came and knocked story maker out.-)

Carol put the necklace that said her name into his hand and curled his fingers over it and took the hand to her mouth.

"Keep it close to your heart, Sokka, and I will always be there." Carol said then gently kissed Sokka's hand which made his whole face just turn a new shade of red.

Sokka pulled his hand back slowly and Carol just stared down at her hands. Sokka placed the necklace on and grabbed Carol's hand which made her look up with red painted cheeks.

"Thank you." He said and then gently kissed her hand. Carol smiled and so did Sokka.

Preview of the next chapter  
  
Zuko made his way leaning in closer and closer then... It happend. His lips combined with Minnie.

_OH my LORD he IS he IS! I knew it! Yay! FIRE WORKS BABY  
_Minnie thought and then closed her eyes and greatfully returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck, forgetting her arms and Zuko's body was the only thing keeping her on the wall but when she placed her arms around Zuko's neck she slowly slid to the floor. They broke away and Minnie was blushing so much. Zuko only slightly blushed but then she whisperd in his ear.

"My..name is.. Minnie Mae..." She smiled and so did Zuko.

* * *

I so hoped you like this one! I told you this one is a treat so if you review I will get crakn' on the third one which will be a blast! Oh this story is so going to get dramatic..  
I am listenting to "Affections across time." From the movie inuyasha. If you have seen the second one or was it the first one?Kagome is at the sacred tree dressed in kikyo's outfit and was near the sacred tree and she sees inuyasha, but he isn't there. -Whipes a tear away.- So sad and romantic.. I love it! ) So please review.. Thank you!


End file.
